In my own illusion
by NSloveforever
Summary: J'avais connu la souffrance et jamais je n'aurais imaginé en causer, j'ai connu la solitude et jamais je n'aurais cru isoler mon meilleur ami un jour, j'ai des amis qui maintenant me prennent en pitié, j'ai une famille que j'ai brisée dès le début, j'ai connu l'amour mais je l'ai laissé filer entre mes doigts, mais voilà, je suis gravement malade, et bientôt je vais mourir.
1. Chapter 1

**slt, tout le monde. Je me suis dit que j'allais faire une petite pause par rapport à mes révisions pour me relaxer un peu alors voici une petite (enfin pas si petite que ça) fiction que j'avais écrite 3 mois de cela. je l'ai retrouvé quand j'ai fouillé des vieux classeurs, et j'ai juste peaufiner et rajouter des petits détails/ scènes. Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira. **  
><strong>**

**Disclaimer: je le répète au cas où, tous les personnages présents dans ma fanFiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Titre: In my own illusion**

**Genre : Drame, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**warning: death fic**

**Rating: M**

**résumé: Était-ce son passé? ou son présent? Était-ce le souvenir de la veille? ou d'il y a vingt ans? Était-ce vrai? ou se faisait-il des illusions? Nom: Naruto, âge: trente ans, profession: Ninja, statut: marié, enfant: 2.** **J'avais connu la souffrance et jamais je n'aurais imaginé en causer, j'ai connu la solitude et jamais je n'aurais cru isoler mon meilleur ami un jour, j'ai des amis qui maintenant me prennent en pitié, j'ai une famille que j'ai brisée dès le début, j'ai connu l'amour mais je l'ai laissé filer entre mes doigts, mais voilà, je suis gravement malade, et bientôt je vais mourir. **

**Note de l'auteure: alors la petite histoire sur cette fiction c'est que j'ai trop regardé de Gray's Anatomy. Et pour ceux qui connaissent cette série, je me suis inspirée d'un de ses personnages "je vous laisse devinez qui" sinon ça serait trop facile ;) Et voilà.**

**Important : Bon quand j'ai relu mes feuilles, je me suis un peu perdue, donc pour éviter toute confusion je vais vous citez les ****index importants (je ne sais pas si c'est ce mot qu'il faut utiliser) pour que vous ne perdiez pas le fil de l'histoire. Alors**

_ Ce qui sont en **gras** sont des **souvenirs épisodiques/ ou des pensées à certain moment**, de toute façon vous saurez pourquoi après avoir fini de lire ce chapitre.

Ex: **J'avais juste envi de m'occuper de toi**

_ Ce qui sont en **_italique_** sont les **écrits de Naruto**, vous saurez pourquoi je dis ça toujours à la fin du chapitre (mais comme l'italique ne se voit pas vraiment, j'ajouterais toujours quelque chose pour faire voir que c'est ses écrits)

Ex: _je voyais souvent son visage souriant maintenant, cela me réchauffait le coeur_

_ Ce qui ne sont **ni en italique ni en gras**, et bien c'est ce qui se passe dans le **présent**

_ encore une chose,** dans les chapitres suivants, il y aura ****sûrement des fautes (il y en aura, c'est sûr) mais c'est VOLONTAIRE et UNIQUEMENT dans les écrits de ceux de Naruto, **encore une fois vous en saurez plus après avoir fini de lire le chapitre.

PS: quand je dis uniquement c'est pour les fautes VOLONTAIRES, mais je suis sûre qu'il y aura des fautes d'orthographes, je relis souvent mes fics pour repérer ces fautes mais je ne suis pas parfaite donc j'espère que ça ira, mais **si vous trouvez des fautes grosses comme une botte, dites le moi, crié le**, bref faites le moi signaler, et je change. Alors merci d'avance.

**bon si je n'ai plus rien oublier, alors bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>chapitre un:<strong>

première évolution

ou

pré-dementiel**  
><strong>

« ça se présente mal, son état se dégrade de jour en jour » fit la docteur en regardant les scans qu'elle tenait dans ses mains

« devrait-on le lui faire part de tout ceci? » demanda une jeune femme debout devant la porte entrouverte

« Ca ne servirait à rien et tu le sais très bien. Combien même si on le lui dit aujourd'hui, crois tu que demain il s'en soucierait? un jour ou l'autre il l'oubliera Sakura » lui répondit la blonde

Sakura baissa la tête, oui elle le savait mais regarder l'état de son ami se détériorer sans pouvoir faire quelque chose était insupportable.

« Maitre Tsunade! » cria une femme brune, essoufflée par sa course. Elle se planta devant le bureau, où les paperasses s'empilaient, essayant de faire sortir des mots mais ne fit que se fatiguer. « Naruto …. s'est enfuit… en disant vouloir… retrouver Sasuke… » dit-elle le souffle court

La Hokage se leva et plaqua ses mains sur la table assez fort pour faire voler les feuilles.

« Retrouver le maintenant, dans son état actuel c'est dangereux de le laisser errer tout seul » ordonna-t-elle

Sakura baissa la tête. Naruto et Sasuke, les deux personnes qu'elle aime de tout son coeur, mais aussi ce qui l'ont fait souffrir et qu'elle ne pardonnerait peut-être jamais.

* * *

><p>Une jeune femme courra dans les couloirs faisant voler ses longs cheveux noirs dans l'air. elle cherchait une chambre en particulier. elle courra à en perdre haleine lorsqu'elle avait su ce qu'avait fait Naruto. Elle s'arrêta enfin devant la porte portant le numéro 713.<p>

Elle était nerveuse à l'idée d'entrer. Revoir cet homme la ferait souffrir. Elle n'arrivait pas à le pardonner pour ce qu'il avait osé lui faire 2 ans auparavant. Elle resta là, debout devant la porte, hésitante à l'idée de rentrer chez elle, sachant que si elle l'ouvrait à ce moment, elle ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière.

Elle était en colère contre lui, pourtant elle était aussi inquiète pour lui. Malgré sa peine, elle l'aimait toujours, il était son premier amour, et le père de ses enfants. Sur cette dernière pensée, elle poussa la porte.

Elle se retrouva nez-à-nez devant un homme qui entamait à peine ses trentaines, assis sur une chaise regardant par la fenêtre. Ses yeux bleus dérivaient vers le coucher de soleil, sa tête était posée contre le mur, et soutenue par sa main, qui était accoudée sur la fenêtre. Le vent d'été soufflait doucement faisant voler les fins rideaux blancs. Son visage bronzait au soleil. Ses cheveux ordinairement blonds comme le blé avait pris une teinte cuivreuse, ces dernières se pliaient en arrière à cause du vent. Douce était l'expression qu'il affichait mais les derniers rayons qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux lui donnaient un air nostalgique et quelque peu mélancolique.

Elle avança vers lui, ce dernier ne quitta pas l'horizon du regard, il n'entendait pas la jeune femme s'approcher de lui, resserrant un peu plus le journal qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche posé sur son Yukata* blanc.

« Bonjour Naruto » dit-elle

le concerné ne daigna pas se retourner vers elle, perdu dans sa contemplation. Se postant devant le blond, elle posa ses mains sur chaque côté des joues de son mari. De ses deux mains, elle tourna doucement sa tête vers la sienne. Il se regardèrent dans les yeux. La brune ne voyait plus aucune expression se dessinée sur ses traits. Ces yeux autrefois si bleus, si pétillants, son visage montrant sa joie de vivre étaient maintenant vides, pas sombres mais juste inexpressifs. La jeune femme eu les larmes aux yeux et dit doucement son nom.

« Naruto, s'il te plait » supplia la brune en baissant sa tête ne pouvant plus supporter son regard.

« Hinata » murmura-t-il doucement s'adressant à elle. cette dernière releva sa tête.

« Tu - tu te souviens? » demanda Hinata hésitante, mais les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Où est Sasuke? » répondit le blond sans se soucier des larmes de la brune, il savait qu'elle était une hyper-sensible et pleurait parfois pour un rien.

Hinata se retint de frapper cet homme. A cet instant, elle était confuse, entre colère, tristesse, peine, et choc, qui ne le serait pas d'ailleurs? c'était normal. Son mari osait lui demander, à elle, sa femme, l'endroit où était son amant? Malgré cela, elle ne pu lui reprocher cette offense. Il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il disait se dit-elle. Mais cela lui faisait énormément souffrir.

Naruto attendait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne lui répondait pas. Il ne compris encore moins sa réaction, ni ce silence, ni ses larmes.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Naruto releva la tête vers l'entrée. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses arriva qu'il reconnu en un instant, à ses côtés, se tenait une vielle femme à forte poitrine. La blonde avança, laissant voir des paperasses dans ses mains, ses cheveux nouées en couettes s'envola lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers le jeune homme d'un pas rapide.

Ce dernier sourit en voyant la personne qu'il considérait comme sa grand mère.

« Oba-chan! » dit-il joyeusement. Un petit sourire se voyait ornée le visage de la concernée

Hinata s'était levée et se mit aux cotés de son mari, puis se retourna vers les nouvelles arrivantes pour les saluer poliment avant de rediriger ses yeux vers le blond souriant.

« Bonjour Hinata, ca fait déjà une semaine que tu n'es pas revenue » fit la jeune Kunoichi

« Bonjour Sakura-chan, les enfants m'ont beaucoup occupé » dit-elle, attristée malgré son faible sourire avant de continuer. Naruto fut surpris par les propos d'Hinata, avait-il bien entendu? Hinata avait des enfants? depuis quand? et avec qui?

« Comment va-t-il? » continua-t-elle

« Hinata, nous parlerons de cela plus tard veux-tu? » fit la Hokage, son visage devenu plus sombre.

« De qui vous parlez? » demanda le blond à son tour, ne comprenant pas la situation. Au dernière nouvelle, personne n'était gravement blessée. Mais personne ne répondit, baissant la tête ne pouvant regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux.

« Mais vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe ici à la fin? pourquoi je ne suis pas chez moi? Où est Sasuke bon sang? Je veux le voir! » cria le blond se levant brusquement de la chaise qui se renversa alors qu'il referma ses poings

« Calme toi Naruto » ordonna la Godaime. Ce dernier se tue mais ne se calma pas pour autant, il voulait savoir où était son amour et il n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement.

Alors que les deux blonds commencèrent à se battre, la Kunoichi baissa la tête, geste qu'elle faisait depuis déjà 2 ans comme si c'était devenu un réflexe. La brune pleura devant le comportement de son mari. Sakura regarda la jeune femme puis avança vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, l'emmenant vers la sortie sous le regard étonné de Naruto.

* * *

><p>Dans le couloir, la brune pleurait à corps perdu dans les bras de Sakura. Elle était la meilleure personne, si ce n'était la seule à vraiment comprendre la souffrance de son amie, car elle aussi la vivait.<p>

« Tout à l'heure ce n'était pas lui tu le sais bien, il ne t'aurait jamais fait ça Hinata, pas après tout le temps qu'il a passé à essayer de se faire pardonner » dit-elle essayant de réconforter la jeune mère.

« Je sais Sakura, mais ca fait mal, trop mal. comment peut-il oublier? tout simplement oublier 5 ans de sa vie, comme si de rien n'était? oublier sa femme, oublier même ses propres enfants Sakura! et n'avoir que le souvenir de Sa-Sasuke, qu'il ne reverra jamais. Mais moi je suis là alors pourquoi? » dit-elle ne pouvant arrêter ses pleurs, ses yeux blancs devenaient rouges.

Sakura ne dit rien, elle ne su quoi lui dire, ni comment la réconforter, la serrant un peu plus contre elle. Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part ca.

* * *

><p><strong>Un bruit de verre cassé venait de se faire entendre dans la cuisine. La jeune femme se précipita vers la pièce et aperçu Naruto raide comme un piquet devant le verre qu'il venait de casser, sa main ensanglantée.<strong>

**« Aaaaah _Naruto, qu'est ce qui s'est passé? » _demanda Hinata inquiète pour son mari.**

**Naruto ne répondit pas fixant la plaie d'où ruisselait le sang. Il tourna la tête vers sa femme et reprit conscience lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle lui tenait la main.**

**« uhm, je suis désolé chérie, j'ai ****cassé le verre ****sans le faire exprès pendant que je pensais à… »**

**Ces mots sortirent tout seul, Hinata savait bien ce à quoi il pensait, ou plutôt à qui et ne dit rien de plus. C'était un sujet tabou pour eux. Elle ne lui avait pas encore pardonné son infidélité et penser à lui n'aidait pas vraiment beaucoup. Mais il savait du moins qu'elle l'aimait encore, et que lui aussi, peut-être, c'est pour ça qu'ils se sont donnés une deuxième chance non?**

**« Viens je vais soigner ta plaie » dit-elle rompant le silence pesant. Elle chercha dans l'une des commodes une trousse de premier secours, et en sortit un peu de coton, de l'alcool, et une pince. Elle réapparue devant Naruto qui s'était assis sur le sofa du salon, elle prit la pince et enleva les bouts de verres qui s'étaient logés sous la peau du blond, après quelques minutes prit un tissus d'une main et versa un peu d'alcool dessus pour ensuite la passer sur la main de son mari afin de la désinfecter. Pour terminer, elle relâcha une infime couche de chakra au dessus de la main de Naruto, cette dernière cicatrisa en un rien de temps. Elle sourit en regardant son travail, elle n'était pas aussi talentueuse que Sakura mais elle pouvait donner les premiers soins.**

**« tu sais tu n'avais pas à faire ça, Kurama aurait fait cicatriser la plaie en quelque seconde » dit-il souriant**

**« J'avais juste envi de m'occuper de toi » répondit la dernière. Naruto sourit doucement.**

**« bon je vais faire un peu de ménage dans la cuisine avant que les enfants ne soient de retour » dit-il en quittant le sofa. Hinata le suivait du regard et puis partit continuer les activités qu'elle avait interrompu.**

**Une heure plus tard, elle revient dans la cuisine pour voir si Naruto avait fini sa tâche. Elle fut surprise quand elle vit encore les morceaux de verres par terre, et l'aspirateur qui n'était pas branché, posé à coté des débris. Elle s'inquiéta pour son mari qui n'était plus là. Elle chercha partout dans la maison mais ne trouva personne. Naruto avait tout simplement disparu. Elle allait l'appeler quand la porte d'entrer s'ouvrit. Elle partie en courant vers l'entrée et vit avec soulagement son mari, mais s'étonna de le voir avec un nouveau aspirateur en main.**

**« Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait Naruto? tu étais parti où et pourquoi as tu acheté ça? » demanda la brune un peu énervée contre le blond**

**« Ben j'allais faire le ménage quand je n'arrivais pas à faire marcher cette satanée machine, alors j'ai cherché le balai mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé »**

**Hinata tomba des nues à la réponse du blond, elle le regarda suspicieuse et fut encore plus sous le choc quand elle vit que le coeur du blond battait normalement, le visage détendu, et les yeux dans les siens. Elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas.**

**« Mais comment? » dit-elle « tu n'as même pas branché l'aspirateur, et le balai est rangé à coté du frigo comme toujours, c'est même toi qui le met là. Est-ce que ca va? » demanda-t-elle inquiète. Naruto arbora un air ahuri, quand il vit qu'il n'avait pas, en effet brancher l'aspirateur, pourtant il était certain de l'avoir fait.**

**« Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas averti que tu sortais? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau. Et de nouveau Naruto fut surpris**

**« Mais je l'ai fait, euh… enfin … je crois… » dit-il incertain, en y repensant il ne savait plus trop. Une main se posa sur son front le faisant un peu sursauter.**

**« est-ce que tout va vraiment bien Naruto? »**

**« oui ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste la mission de demain qui m'occupe l'esprit » dit-il pour rassurer sa femme, l'embrassa, puis remonta à l'étage pour faire une petite somme.**

**Hinata sourit, pensant que peut-être lui referait-elle bientôt de nouveau confiance. Elle soupira quand elle vit que son cher mari avait complètement oublié sa bêtise. Elle fit la tête pendant quelques secondes, mais décida**** finalement**** de ne pas l'embêter. Elle prit l'aspirateur pour la ranger dans le placard et puis brancha la deuxième qui fit disparaître tous les morceaux de verres, elle prit de l'eau de Javel qu'elle diluât dans un seau et prit le balai pour nettoyer le sang. Bientôt, le sol fut propre et brillant, mettant ainsi fin à toutes ses corvées.**

* * *

><p><strong>Une semaine plus tard Naruto se retrouva le pied dans le plâtre, reposant dans le lit.<strong>

**« Otosan* » cria les deux enfants courant vers leur père. Ce dernier sourit de tous ses dents en tapotant le lit pour inciter ses enfants à venir à ses cotés. Ce qu'ils firent.**

**« Ne faites pas trop de bêtises les enfants, votre père à besoin de repos » dit Hinata.**

**« oui Okaasan* » répondirent-ils en coeur.**

**« Otosan, comment tu t'es fait ça? » demanda son fils. Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne un peu gêné de dire à son fils qu'il était tombé ****lamentablement**** d'un arbre**** lors de sa mission. Il n'eu d'autre choix que « d'embellir la vérité » se disait il, essayant d'étouffer sa culpabilité.**

**« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal hein? » demanda sa petite fille inquiète.**

**« Non, je vais bien, juste une petite migraine » lui répondit-il un sourire rassurant sur le visage.**

**le mois passait bien vite mais les maladresses et oublis de Naruto ne firent qu'augmenter.**

**Naruto ne faisait pas attention à ce que Hinata lui disait quand il se prit la main sur la poêle encore chaud.**

**« Ca prouve que tu ne m'écoutes pas Naruto, je t'avais dit de mettre des gants »dit la brune**

**« désolée, j'avais oublié » lui répondit le blond.**

**« Tu as souvent des oublis ces derniers temps » lui fit-elle remarquer**

**« Mmm peut-être… tu as dit quoi déjà? » demanda le jeune homme avec un air mi-serieux mi-douloureux à cause de sa brûlure.**

**La brune s'inquiéta vraiment maintenant et ce fut sur cette énième bêtise qu'Hinata décida de l'emmener voir un médecin, bien sûr sous les plaintes de Naruto. Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal à l'hôpital, la jeune fille expliqua à Shizune le comportement étrange de Naruto ces dernières semaines. Celle-ci, invita Naruto dans le bureau de l'Hokage qui l'ausculta, mais ne vit rien de particulier, à part une infime perturbation de son chakra mais n'y accorda que peu d'attention. Elle lui posa quelques questions et en effet il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, elle décida donc de faire faire à Naruto des scans**

**Naruto s'allongea sur la plaque de métal froid ce qui lui donna quelques petits frissons, quand il fut allongé de tout son long, le pseudo lit commença à coulisser dans le tube qui servait de caisson pour commencer les scans. Naruto regarda le plafond blanc comme la neige, cette couleur lui rappela celle de son ancien ami et amant, il coula une larme sans s'en rendre compte.**

**Une voix grave se fit entendre l'arrachant de ses songes.**

**" détends toi Naruto, nous allons commencé dans quelques secondes. Je suis désolé mais tu vas entendre des bruits métalliques qui sont quelque peu dérangeant." dit un homme.**

**"ok" répondit simplement Naruto qui ferma les yeux.**

**Tsunade regarda l'écran, et ce qu'elle vit l'inquiéta, ce n'était pas grand chose encore et elle ne voulait pas faire de diagnostic aussi rapidement. Pour avoir la certitude, elle demanda à Naruto de répondre à une série de 500 questions, avec 300 questions simples, puis 200 questions que l'on a posé à Hinata précédemment et que lui seul pouvait y répondre.**

**Naruto en avait râle bol de ces questions stupides mais répondit comme si de rien n'était.**

**Après plus de 2 heures, les résultats étaient enfin arrivés, Tsunade regarda la feuille que la megane* lui tendit. Elle parcouru rapidement la feuille, et commença à trembler lorsqu'elle vit les résultats. Elle regarda son dossier en entier, les témoignages, les scans, elle re-vérifia tout pour en être certaine espérant s'être trompée.**

**« oh non » fit-elle, la voix tremblante**

**Elle sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers le couple assis dans les sièges de l'accueil. Son coeur se serra à chaque pas, la comprimant.**

**La Godaime se tenait maintenant devant eux. Naruto arborait un air si innocent pensa-t-elle, et Hinata, comment va-t-elle prendre cette nouvelle?**

**Elle hésita mais elle devait le faire,**

**« Naruto, aux vues de tes résultats, … je suis désolée Naruto.. » Naruto fronçait les sourcils au fur et à mesure que sa grand-mère lui raconta de long en large son problème mais n'y comprenait rien. Et****l'interrompt en plein discours.**

**« Oba-chan va droit au but s'il te plait, je ne comprend rien à ce que tu racontes » Hinata déglutit lorsque la femme inspira un grand coup.**

**« Naruto tu as la maladie d'Alzeihmer* » dit-elle d'un ton sec,**

**Naruto ne comprenait pas. C'était quoi ça?**

**" Al quoi?"**

**alors qu'Hinata s'effondra presque sous le regard de Tsunade.**

* * *

><p>Hinata toujours dans les bras de Sakura repensa encore à ce jour, seulement 1 an s'était écoulé depuis la nouvelle, mais cette maladie avait déjà dévasté tout son monde. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur la vielle femme qui regardait les jeunes filles puis soupira, décidément sa journée n'allait pas être de tout repos. Elle se retourna vers le blond qui était repartit vers le lit, son journal et un stylo en main. La femme voulait pleurer mais ne pu montrer aux deux jeunes filles, femmes maintenant, sa douleur. Sa protégée ainsi que sa belle petite fille* étaient dévastées par l'état du blond, et elle devait se montrer forte pour ses deux femmes ainsi que pour Naruto.<p>

Ce dernier ouvrit le journal et commençait à écrire.

_Cher journal,_

(to be continued)

* * *

><p>* Yukata : terme japonais désignant un léger kimono d'été porté à la fois par les hommes et par les femmes. (pour plus d'infos, vous pouvez regarder sur internet)<p>

* Obasan: grand-mère

* Otosan: père

* Okasan: mère

* megane: utilisée pour designer quelqu'un qui porte des lunettes

* la maladie d'Alzeihmer: alors il est important de savoir ce qu'est cette maladie pour suivre et comprendre la suite de ma fiction. Si vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler, soit vous pouvez regarder sur internet, sur wikipedia ( vous n'avez pas à lire tout mais juste les stades de son évolution que je reprends dans ma fiction), soit vous lisez la suite car je développe un peu cette maladie dans les prochains chapitres.

* sa belle petite fille: XD je ne sais pas si ca se dit, bref, en gros je voulais juste dire que c'est la femme de Naruto qu'elle considère comme son petit fils quoi. donc ce qui fait d'elle sa "belle" petite fille aussi comme dans "belle-soeur", "belle-mère"

Voilà voilà, bonne journée/ soirée.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2: Despair**_

Ce matin-là, Naruto était encore couché dans le lit, endormi et vêtu d'un yukata caché par des draps blancs assez fins. Encore embrumé par le sommeil, il tâta le matelas, qui lui semblait froid. Il entrouvrit les yeux, et ne vit personne à ses côtés. D'une voix encore fatiguée, il appela son amant.

- Sasuke?

Il n'eu que le silence pour réponse. Il se leva du lit, frotta ses yeux puis regarda autour de lui. Son regard se dirigea machinalement vers la salle de bain où Sasuke devait se trouver après leur petite séance assez épuisante la veille. Mais il réalisa assez vite qu'il n'était plus dans son appartement.

- mais qu'est-ce que…

Il tira le drap pour sortir du lit. Debout au beau milieu de la salle, il scruta la petite pièce. Le soleil rentrait, éclairant la salle de ses premiers rayons. Les murs étaient blancs tout comme le sol carrelé. la pièce ne comptait qu'un petit lit simple sur lequel était plié un drap supplémentaire, une chaise usée trainait sur le côté opposé, alors que la petite table de chevet était près de la tête, sur laquelle un vase rempli de lys blancs fraiches était posé. N'y repensant pas à deux fois, il sortit en trombe de la chambre. Il voulait s'en aller, partir d'ici, il voulait juste retrouver Sasuke. Il courra dans les couloirs, se posant mille et une questions tout en bousculant au passage une ou deux infirmières. Continuant son chemin, Il ne se retourna pas pour les aider à se relever, ces dernières lâchèrent un juron, avant de courir, sûrement pour le rattraper. Naruto n'ayant pas l'intention de se faire capturer décida d'accélérer la cadence. Les questions fusaient dans sa tête, Comment s'était-il retrouvé à Konoha? Pourquoi était-il dans un hôpital? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé? Où était Sasuke? pour lui c'était à rien y comprendre. Il ne se retourna pas quand on l'interpella, et encore moins quand les infirmières en dernier recours, cria aux gardes de l'attraper avant qu'ils ne s'échappent. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient pas de taille contre l'Uzumaki. Ce dernier s'éclipsa discrètement en laissant derrière lui un clone de l'ombre. Se disant que faire une vague ne serait pas la meilleure solution s'il voulait s'enfuir. En sortant de la cour, il se posta devant la grande entrée du centre. Les souvenirs lui revenaient, signifiants que son clone avait disparu. Il sauta de toit en toit vers la demeure des Uchiha, où il espérait retrouver son cher.

...

À peine arrivé devant la maison, pris par surprise, Naruto reçut un coup brutal dans l'abdomen assez fort pour le faire plier, et tomber à terre. Durant sa chute, il aperçut des pupilles rouge sang, sur lesquelles se dessinait un cercle avec trois virgules.

- le sharingan, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque

Sa vue devenait trouble avant de revoir ces yeux le fixer, froids mais attristés, devenus aussi noirs que l'abysse. Ce dernier lui tourna le dos et s'engouffra dans la demeure, fermant les portes n'accordant plus aucun regard au le blond, désormais allongé en chien de fusil avant de sombrer.

Il se réveilla dans l'après-midi, il était de nouveau dans cette salle, il voulait se lever, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de bouger ne serait ce que d'un pouce.

- Reste tranquille Naruto dit une voix familière, elle était calme et douce.

Naruto tourna la tête en direction de la voix, et aperçu une femme assez grande, brune, vêtu sûrement de son habille favori, caché par une blouse d'infirmière.

- pourquoi je suis ligoté? lui demanda le blond

La personne ne répondait pas, elle était debout devant la table, sur laquelle il pouvait apercevoir une fiole. Elle la prit, puis sortit une seringue de ses poches, la remplissant à moitié.

- qu'est-ce que tu fais? questionna le blond un peu inquiet.

Elle resta silencieuse, ce qui commençait sérieusement à énerver Naruto

- répond moi Shizune cria ce dernier.

Shizune se tourna vers le blond garrotté au lit, avança d'un pas lent et sûr. Remarquant la crispation du jeune homme, elle lui sourit tendrement lui murmurant un « calme toi Naruto, ce n'est qu'un tranquillisant » avant d'enfoncer l'aiguille sous sa peau.

Ce dernier ressentit assez vite les effets du sédatif, sa vue se brouillait, et commençait à somnoler. Il voyait floue, ne distinguant plus que l'ombre de Shizune qui s'approchait de lui, défit les garrots et le recoucha sur le lit. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il tomba bien vite dans les bras de Morphée.

...

- Nous l'avons retrouvé inconscient devant l'entrée de la propriété des Uchiha. fit une voix d'homme.

- Mmm, d'après le rapport que tu as écrit, c'est Sasuke qui vous aurait prévenu, murmura la Godaime pour elle-même

- Oui maitre confirma le ninja.

Assis dans son fauteuil, la blonde regarda le ninja devant-elle semblant réfléchir intensément.

- Kakashi, est-ce que tu as parlé à Sasuke ces derniers temps? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Non, il s'est totalement isolé depuis des mois, dit-il.

Malgré son ton qui se voulait impassible, on pouvait apercevoir que derrière son masque, il était inquiet. Sasuke était pour lui plus qu'un simple élève, il le considérait comme le fils qu'il n'a jamais eu. Déjà à ses débuts dans l'équipe 7, il était son préféré, son protégé, non seulement parce qu'il était fort mais aussi parce qu'il lui rappelait lui-même étant encore enfant. Tous deux partageaient la solitude, la peine d'avoir perdu des êtres chères, la colère qu'il avait ressentie par la suite. Kakashi a eu la chance d'avoir été sauvé de cette solitude qui le rongeait en rencontrant des personnes qu'il considérait comme des amis en rentrant dans l'équipe de son défunt sensei. Sasuke aussi avait été sauvé de cette solitude, avait des amis, avait renoué avec son frère, malheureusement décédé, avait pardonné à son village natal la mort de son clan tout entier. Mais la principale différence entre lui et son protégé, c'était la relation étroite qu'entretenaient Naruto et Sasuke et cela, tout le monde le savait.

Tsunade soupira, et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Elle mit ses deux mains croisant sous sa poitrine.

- Comment va-t-il? se risqua l'argenté.

Tsunade le regarda pendant quelques instants, son visage devenu plus peiné.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, dit-il après la réponse muette de la Godaime.

- Non, fit-elle simplement

La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Shizune, qui s'avançait lentement vers le bureau, salua Kakashi et tendu un dossier à la blonde qui le prit et le mis sur la table.

- je n'ai pas la force de lire Shizune, déclara la blonde, faisant comprendre à la brune de faire son rapport oralement.

- Naruto a reçu des blessures à la tête ainsi qu'à certains de ses organes. Pour ce qui concerne le coup à la tête, d'après les scans, il n'a subi aucun traumatisme crânien, juste quelques bleues qui ont déjà disparu à l'heure actuelle. Pour ce qui est du coup porté à son abdomen, elle a été assez violente pour toucher la rate, mais heureusement la rupture n'a pas été complète. L'hémorragie a été arrêté par le chakra de Kyubi, et l'équipe de Kakashi et Sakura est arrivé à temps pour le refermer totalement avant qu'il n'est pu se rouvrir une nouvelle fois. Je lui ai donné un tranquillisant il y a une dizaine de minutes pour l'endormir, car il était beaucoup trop agité. Il devrait surement se réveiller dans la soirée

- Il n'y est pas allé de de main morte, répliqua la blonde tout en feuilletant le dossier sur la table. Elle se tourna vers Kakashi qui était encore debout devant-elle.

- Va lui parler Kakashi, dit-elle d'une voix compatissante

Ce dernier soupira à son tour comme s'il pensait que le Hokage le prenait pour un sot. Bien sûr,'il avait déjà essayé, Dieu sait combien de fois, de parler avec le brun, mais ce dernier s'entêtait à prendre la fuite dès qu'il essayait d'aborder le sujet qui fâche.

- oui maitre, dit-il simplement ne pouvant qu'exécuter les ordres.

...

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Naruto se réveilla enfin. Cette fois-ci, il ne se précipita pas, se levant doucement, le voile de brume dans son esprit s'effaça doucement, lui rappelant tout ce qui lui était arrivé aujourd'hui.

Il prit la chaise et le mis à coté de la fenêtre. Sur son trajet, il remarqua un livre posé sur la table de chevet. Il s'avance vers elle et la scruta. Ce n'était pas un livre mais un journal qu'il reconnut. Un cadeau que Sasuke lui avait offert. Un sourire se dessina jusqu'à ses oreilles. Un sourire qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis ce matin. Il le prit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit et s'assit, posa le journal sur ses hanches. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre et regarda le soleil se coucher, se demandant où il pouvait bien être. Le temps passa lentement pour lui, et personne ne lui répondait. Il avait reçu la visite d'Hinata, celle-ci lui semblait inquiète, mais de quoi? il ne le savait pas. Il n'aimait pas non plus les regards qu'on lui avait adressés, le silence qu'on lui faisait subir. C'était étrange, pesant et énervant. Si en temps normal, Sakura lui aurait donné un coup de poing fulgurent pour sa mauvaise langue, maintenant elle se contentait de baisser la tête, ne supportant même pas son regard. Il en avait assez de ces « Naruto calme toi », qu'on lui balançait depuis ce matin.

non mais merde, c'est quoi ce bordel? se dit-il

- Naruto, arrête de faire l'enfant, hurla la blonde alors qu'elle se massait la tempe.

- je veux savoir pourquoi je suis dans un hôpital alors qu'hier encore j'étais avec Sasuke à l'autre bout du pays? et pourquoi j'ai été ligoté comme un criminel cette après-midi? Où est Sasuke? Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire d'enfant et Hinata?

- c'est bien pour ça que je te dis de te calmer Naruto! riposta la blonde.

Le blond se tue, et croisa les bras signe qu'il allait se tenir tranquille pour écouter la Hokage.

- Tout ce que tu dois savoir Naruto c'est que tu dois rester dans cet hôpital, tes blessures ne sont pas encore totalement guéris, fit la blonde avant de continuer. En ce qui concerne Sasuke, il est en mission en ce moment c'est pourquoi il n'est pas au village, mentit cette dernière, c'est bien pour ça qu'on t'a ligoté, tu crois qu'on ne te connaît pas Naruto Uzumaki!

- Mpf, fit-il semblant à moitié gober les mensonges de sa grand-mère.

- bien si tu as compris reste tranquillement dans ta chambre, dit-elle reprenant contenance

- tss, pesta ce dernier.

- Dis-moi Naruto, de quoi te souviens-tu. demanda la blonde.

La question avait étonné Naruto, qui regardait d'un oeil suspect la medic-nin.

- pourquoi?

- juste pour savoir, le coup à la tête que tu as reçu, t'a peut être fait oublier certaine chose, se rattrapa-t-elle, bien sûr ce n'était qu'une excuse pour lui soutirer des informations sans que celui-ci ne se rend compte de rien.

- de quoi veux-tu que je me rappelle baa-chan? fit celui-ci, ne voyant aucunement ce dont-elle parlait,

- et puis c'est idiot, car si je ne me souvenais pas de quelque chose ça n'était surement pas moi qui irais faire la remarque.

- C'est vrai dit la blonde, un peu impressionnée par sa remarque.

- alors qu'est ce que j'ai oublié?

- Tu... Rien d'important se ravisa la blonde avant de lui tourner le dos.

Naruto soupira, lassé des boniments plus qu'évidents de sa Baa-chan, il se dirigea vers son lit muni de son journal ainsi que d'un stylo. Il s'assit et commença à écrire pour évacuer son énervement. Au moins ce journal était le seul qui ne lui mentirait jamais. Il se souvenait avoir déjà écrit sur quelques pages, ainsi donc il prit une nouvelle.

29 décembre 2013

_Cher journal,_

_Quelle drôle de journée,_ commença-t-il à écrire, puis s'arrêta, le railla, prit une nouvelle ligne, écrit quelques mots et les raillèrent de nouveau.

À bout de forces, il posa son stylo sur le journal ouvert se disant que de toute façon il ne pouvait rien écrire, et surtout ne savait pas quoi écrire tout simplement, que tout ça lui faisait penser à une plaisanterie de mauvais gout, il ressassa sa journée dans sa tête. Se triturant le cerveau, toutes les personnes qu'il avait vues depuis se comportaient bizarrement.

d'abord il se réveillait dans une chambre d'hôpital, son amant avait disparu, il avait essayé de s'enfuir mais se retrouva à ligoter dans un lit, la vieille peau lui avait menti, et Sakura se comportait étrangement calme, et Hinata avait par on ne sait quelle miracle, eu des enfants… Il se sentit dépassé par les événements, comme si c'était un cauchemar dont il ne pouvait s'en échapper.

-Aiheuu, fit le blond

Naruto s'était pincé la joue, puis fit la mine car en effet ce n'était pas un rêve ni même un genjutsu. C'était vrai et il ne comprenait rien.

...

Tsunade sortit de la pièce, et se retrouva devant les deux femmes l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Elle regarda une dernière fois derrière elle, et vit Naruto se concentrer sur ses écrits. Elle soupira.

- Hinata, on peut parler maintenant … autre part, rajouta-t-elle

Hinata ne dit rien, suivant la blonde, ayant Sakura à ses côtés. Ils arrivèrent bientôt chez la brune qui était plus proche que dans le bureau de Tsunade, et surtout plus tranquille. La brune ouvrit la porte et les invita à rentrer.

- les enfants ne sont pas là? demanda la rose tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Non, ils sont encore à l'académie, répondit la brune, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, tout en se rapprochant d'eux, un plateau en main.

- Hinata, il faut qu'on parle d'une chose importante. fit la blonde, reprenant son sérieux.

Hinata s'assit à sa tour prête à écouter la médicNin. Tsunade se racla la gorge avant de commencer.

- Ça fait déjà 1 an que l'on a diagnostiqué sa maladie, et comme tu peux le constater elle ne semble ne pas s'améliorer, commença la blonde

- et comment elle évolue? questionna la brune en face de la blonde.

- mal, répondit-elle, apparemment Naruto ne se souvient plus ni de sa vie avec toi, ni des enfants. fit-elle tristement, et cela dure depuis une semaine.

- Et est-ce que c'est définitif? demanda-t-elle la voix tremblote

- Ça je ne saurai pas te le dire, mais il y a de grande chance que ce ne soit que temporaire.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Et bien c'est grâce à Kyubi qui régénère les cellules de ses neurones qui ont été dégradés, mais cela prend du temps, beaucoup de temps. Mais ce n'est pas le principal problème fit-elle.

Hinata déglutit alors que Sakura écoutait sa maitresse attentivement.

- Le problème c'est que Kyubi ne fait que ralentir le processus, la réparation se fait moins rapidement que leur destruction, ce qui cause sa perte de mémoire. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué ça, fit-elle remarqué.

- oui mais…

- Sauf que, la coupa Tsunade, sa maladie commence déjà à toucher dès à présent sa mémoire à long terme, ce qui signifie que les conséquences seront de plus en plus graves, je sais que c'est dur pour toi Hinata, dit-elle en se rapprochant de la jeune femme, mais je ne peux rien faire sur ce dont il se souvient ou pas.

- M-mais, ce… n'est pas… juste… fit-elle, entrecoupée par des sanglots qui commençaient à naître. La blonde la serra dans ses bras, et lui prêta son épaule sur lequel la jeune maman pleura de tout son saoul.

Tsunade la laissait aller pour un moment car elle savait que ce dont elle s'apprêtait à dire n'allait pas être une chose aisée, ni pour elle ni pour la rosée.

- Hinata, j'ai autre chose à te dire, dit-elle en l'éloignant de son étau

La brune la regarda perplexe, une larme roula encore sur ses joues rosies.

- Naruto est maintenant plus qu'imprévisible, et sur les nerfs, je doute qu'on puisse le leurrer indéfiniment et on ne peut pas prévoir sa réaction…

- où voulez-vous en venir? questionna finalement la rosée faisant enfin remarquer sa présence.

Sur ce coup-là, Tsunade s'aventurait dans des champs de mines, surtout concernant Sasuke, mais le bien-être de Naruto était sa priorité, s'armant de courage, elle affronta ses deux femmes qu'elle considérait comme ses propres filles.

- Il me semble judicieux de laisser Naruto voir Sas...

Un « NON » se fit écho dans la pièce coupant court à Tsunade, c'était Hinata qui venait de crier, ayant perdu son sang-froid.

Tous restèrent silencieux, mais Tsunade repris non sans être troublée.

- Tu sais que si je n'avais pas d'autre solution je ne le ferais pas, mais tu connais Naruto aussi bien que nous et on ne pourra pas le cacher indéfiniment de Sasuke, s'il ne retrouve pas la mémoire, il va s'impatienter.

- Ça suffit reprit-elle d'une voix timide

- Hinata, comprends-moi, c'est la seule solution pour le calmer, s'il refait encore une fuite comme celle de ce matin, on ne pourra pas l'en empêcher indéfiniment. Et qui c'est ce il est capable dans son état actuel.

- je ne veux pas le savoir, c'est hors de question qu'il le revoit, fit Hinata.

- Hinata, dit la blonde, ce n'est pas raisonnable

Mais celle-ci l'ignora faisant la sourde oreille.

- Il est hors de question qu'il revoit l'homme qui a brisé notre couple, notre famille, alors que ses propres enfants ne peuvent pas le voir, cria cette dernière, alimenter d'une colère que personne ne connaissait.

La blonde soupira, résignée, c'était Hinata qui commandait car c'était la seule famille qu'il avait, elle espéra au fond d'elle-même que Naruto aura recouvert sa mémoire d'ici là sinon les ennuies n'allaient que commencer.

* * *

><p><strong>= S'il vous plait les nouvelles sur les fictions sont sur mon profil, c'est important<strong>

**mais sinon si ça vous a plu, lâchez un review, ça me ferait plaisir.**


End file.
